


Caminos inescrutables

by Hojaverde



Series: Prompts de Profanadores [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, Muggle London, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Draco sufre de negación y Harry de miopía. Mal asunto para encontrarse en un bar muggle del Soho.





	Caminos inescrutables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterflai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflai/gifts).



> Prompt número 12 para Waterflai.
> 
> "Draco va a un pub muggle a lo que va, y Harry está en el mismo bar (obviamente después del divorcio). Está muy lleno y, a pesar de cruzarse varias veces, no se percatan el uno del otro (o sí, esa sensación de que algo ocurre pero no eres capaz de ver el qué)".
> 
> A ver si era lo que querías, guapa. Yo me lo he pasado genial ^^ 
> 
> N/A: esto va justo antes de que empiecen los coqueteos ministeriales. Ya sabéis de que hablo ;)

 

 

 

**Caminos Inescrutables**

 

 

Draco había agotado su lista de magos gais y discretos. Tampoco es que fuesen tantos y repetir demasiadas veces con alguien era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a asumir. Habían llegado ciertos rumores a sus oídos sobre Potter pero, aunque éstos fuesen ciertos, el héroe del Mundo Mágico acababa de divorciarse y este suceso seguía ocupando diariamente las portadas de El Profeta. Pasase lo que pasase con él, y no es que Draco lo estuviese deseando, iba a ser de todo menos discreto.

Por eso llevaba unas cuantas semanas visitando ese club del Soho londinense. Nadie esperaría verle en un antro muggle y a él le habían bastado un par de noches para sentirse como pez en el agua. Sin magia, la música seguía siendo música, el alcohol, alcohol, y la ausencia de ciertos hechizos, la compensaba la botella de lubricante que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

Blaise le había ayudado a comprar ropa muggle y también se había ofrecido a acompañarle. Pero ambos sabían cómo iba a acabar la noche si salían juntos y Blaise mantenía en esos últimos meses un tórrido romance con un mago de Beaumaris.

Esa noche no era diferente a otras noches. La clientela, tras unas cuantas veces allí, también empezaba a hacérsele conocida. Pero Draco ya tenía plan B para cuando las opciones se le agotasen. En esa misma calle había tres clubs más. Cuatro, en realidad, pero Blaise le había aconsejado que se mantuviese alejado de uno llamado “La Mazmorra”. Era el nombre que más había llamado la atención de Draco, sin embargo. Uno no dejaba de ser Slytherin cuando salía de Hogwarts.

Se acodó en la barra, pidió un Cosmopolitan y no tardó en descubrir a un sujeto potencialmente follable tres taburetes a su izquierda. El truco estaba en no apartar la mirada, esbozar “esa” sonrisa y, en casos particularmente difíciles, dar un sorbo a la copa sin dejar de mirar a la presa. Ya si eran difíciles de narices, Draco se inclinaría un poco más sobre la barra intentando marcar culo. No es que le hubiese hecho falta antes, pero con ése parecía que iba a estrenar truco. Y fue precisamente ese truco el que hizo que se acercase.

Las conversaciones previas al sexo nunca hacían alarde de gran inventiva. Draco se había sorprendido a veces repasando en su mente momentos del trabajo, recordando cosas que tenía que hacer al día siguiente, o poniendo mote a su conquista de la noche, mientras seguía el diálogo de cortesía antes de pasar a lo interesante. Era más importante sonreír, tocar, invadir el espacio personal ajeno todo lo posible. En el primer silencio, que no tardaba en ocurrir, Draco besaba. Y el resto estaba hecho.

El beso no fue gran cosa, en opinión de Draco le sobraba lengua y le faltaba destreza. Pero había ocasiones así, en las que los besos eran un trámite más y no la mitad de la diversión. Podía con ello. Y cuando agarró la mano del tal Paul, o Peter o algo con P que no podía recordar, (Lengua de Trapo para él) no estaba dispuesto a aplazar ni un minuto más a lo que había venido.

Entraba ya en el cuarto oscuro cuando vio un chico a lo lejos que se le hizo conocido. Por un momento, creyó que el mismo Potter estaba apoyado en otra de las barras, aguantando la charla del que, en la mente de Draco, pasó a llamarse Pulpo Número 5. Pero no, estaba claro que la cara de Potter en todos los periódicos le había sugestionado. Ese chico no llevaba gafas, tenía un pelo decente y una chaqueta de cuero que a Draco no le hubiese importado acariciar un rato. Potter nunca luciría así.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Lengua de Trapo, pasando la misma por el lateral de su cuello. Y Draco se olvidó de alucinaciones y entró en el cuarto oscuro para terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

 

**

 

Había noches en las que Harry se arrepentía de estar allí. Eran las menos, porque escapar del Mundo Mágico y de la piel de Harry Potter durante unas horas estaba haciendo maravillas con su salud emocional. Su divorcio ya estaba siendo lo bastante mediático y traumático, gracias a la ayuda inestimable de Ginny, como para embarcarse en la aventura de que le viesen alternando con hombres. Y eso era lo que quería en ese momento, cuando por fin había decidido hacerle caso a esa otra parte de sí mismo que siempre había silenciado: Hombres. Y alternar. Nada serio por el momento.

Pero siempre había noches de las otras. En las que, por algún motivo, no encontraba las ganas o al tío adecuado, o sus problemas personales estaban demasiado a flor de piel y temía que alguien pudiera tocarlos. Y si alguien podía tocarlos era el sobón que, con mucho menos tino que persistencia, estaba intentando ligárselo. No es que no fuese atractivo, pero decía James, el nombre que Harry le había dado, en cada una de sus frases como si fuese un pequeño gemido y le estaba poniendo nervioso.

Él o la comida de cumpleaños para Ron que Molly celebraría el domingo, a la que no podía faltar si no quería perder a su mejor amigo, pero de la que Ginny había dicho: “¿no tendrás la desfachatez de ir?”.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se centró en su compañía. Sexo; eso era lo que necesitaba y a ver si así pensaba con más claridad a la mañana siguiente. Tras un nuevo gemido-James, Harry decidió que ya era momento de pasar a la acción. Y fue entonces cuando, por encima del hombro de su sobón particular, lo vio.

O no lo vio del todo porque sin gafas, Harry era todo lo miope que se podía ser. Pero aquel chico era rubio, muy rubio, alto y delgado. Le recordó a Malfoy y a la conversación del jueves pasado en la que varios aurores especulaban sobre el nuevo acuerdo internacional sobre seguridad firmado con el gobierno francés. El rumor sobre la forma en la que los embajadores lo habían sellado incluía una mesa y poca ropa, y probablemente era más mentira que verdad, pero Harry no había podido evitar imaginárselo. Draco, la mesa robusta de su despacho, y si no tenía la cara del embajador francés en mente siempre podía…

No, había caminos que no iba a volver a transitar.

\- James, ¿sigues conmigo?

Seguía, sí. Y aún más cuando el chico rubio dio media vuelta y entró de la mano de otro al cuarto oscuro. Harry devolvió su atención al sobón, descubrió que sus ojos eran de un bonito color azul y que, si uno le prestaba la atención adecuada, era guapo.

\- Sigo. ¿Te invito a una copa más y luego nos vamos ahí dentro?

El hombre asintió encantado y Harry llamó al camarero. Esperaba que el rubio tuviese tiempo a terminar mientras ellos se tomaban esa copa.

Por el bien de su salud mental.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
